The present invention relates to navigation and, more particularly, to open area maps that may be used for routing.
As the world population increases, more and more infrastructure, buildings, exterior and interior development, and other features to support human growth are being generated. Also, existing, infrastructure, buildings, parks, and other environments are being adapted to accommodate more people and traffic. The increase and adaptation of environments impacts travel and how people go from one place to another.
Navigation systems and/or devices are used to aid travel. For example, vehicle navigation devices may assist a person driving on a road network. Such devices may provide routing and guidance to a desired destination based on existing roads or pathways.
However, there are areas in which people move about that do not have set roads, tracks, or paths or in which such paths are not needed to travel from one point to another within the area. For example, floors of a building, parks, or other exterior or interior areas are treaded upon on a daily basis. People are able to move about in such areas in any number of patterns to get from one place to another. However, some movement or patterns of movement in these areas may be inefficient or unnecessary based on confusion, lack of knowledge of the layout of an area, or other factors. Also, a person may not know how to get from one point to a desired destination in such areas as well as external areas.